Deadly destruction
by Zealiefox
Summary: What happens to two our favorite of the military personnel, when Amestris is stroke by a vicious, nigthtmarish illness? Ideas of The Walking Dead. Royai, Rated T.
1. chapter 1

**Deadly Destruction**

 **Summary** : What happens to two our favorite of military personnel, when Amestris is stroke by a vicious nightmarish illness? AU with ideas of the Walking Dead. Royai

 **Author's note** : Hello there! For those who know my other fanfiction, which I am working on now, don't worry, I didn't drop it, just couldn't find time for writing more chapters, since there was a lot of school work to do.

Deadly destruction. This idea came to me while rewatching The Walking Dead before the next part of the season starts. What would happen if Undeads, or let's say Walkers came to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist? What would happen to the whole world?

I personally didn't see any fanfiction of this kind, but I am reader of only completed stories, but I hope it will come out good. Well, enjoy, and let me know if you like it, thank you.

Just one more thing, Falman was transferred back to the Central under Mustang's command, this is set approximately after Promised day, just before Mustang was promoted. Also Führer is Grumman.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, we have received a message from the West. There were lots of attacks on citizens in that part, claiming to be deadly. They claim to say those citizens were bitten and scratched. After saving them and getting them to hospital, they died from high fevers. After that the messages and the information stopped coming to the central." Riza Hawkeye folded the paper she was reading from and looked up.

The obsidian eyes were watching her with surprise from behind the folded hands, slowly unfolding them as the realisation hit him. "What do you mean the information stopped coming to the central? We have telephones, someone just has to pick them up and answer the calls!" Now that was unnecessarily high voice used, he reminded himself, after seeing her eyes widen a bit, but as fast as it came, it went away.

"Sir, report from the contact center stated they tried everything. Führer supposedly sent some of the military personnel to the West for further findings. We are not supposed to act openly and we are to wait for the orders."

Closing his eyes, leaning back on his chair he sighed. "Aaah, okay, thank you for your report Lieutenant, anything more to report?"

Saluting with her eyes stern "No s– "There was that abrupt stop, this earned her a Colonel's risen eyebrow and piercing eyes looking at her. Seeing this she continued "Actually, sir, I met with my friend who works as a nurse in Central's hospital. She stated there were some …… problems."

"Problems?"

"Yes sir, she stated there were lots of patients coming in last two days to hospital and afterwards dying of high fevers. She claimed she saw some bites and scratches on skin. She also stated …. "Now she averted her eyes away from his.

"Lieutenant?" Furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

Sighing and looking back on Colonel she continued. "She also stated those bite marks were human."

There was silence, just way too long. Havoc's cigarette fell on his desk and his mouth hanging open. Fuery along with Breda and Falman also looked up from their actual work and just quietly stared and their superior officers.

"Human? What do you mean human Lieutenant?" He did not like the information she gave him. This is getting way too suspicious.

"Yes sir, there were bite marks in form of human teeth and they were deep."

After few moments of processing the information in his head, long silence was interrupted by the words coming from his mouth, describing just one order for his whole team.

"I got it. Since we are unable to act right now, all of you will be as careful as possible. We can't know what is happening right now, but we will find out soon enough." Looking at his whole team he continued "Also, there is one order I hope you haven't forgotten from the events of the Promised day." Now his gaze hardened. "Don't die. Understood?" Roy Mustang got the only reply he wanted. Everyone of their team stood up and saluted "Yes sir!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was around 2000 when Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang finally finished their work. Remaining ones of their team already left two hours ago, claiming they can't keep up already. So practically everything was left just on Colonel and Lieutenant, actually, just Lieutenant since Mustang liked to slack off when it came to paperwork.

Riza just finished the last remaining paper on her desk and looked up just to see Colonel in his chair, practically daydreaming, maybe thinking of the events happening right now. But Black Hayate was certainly hungry in her apartment and she needed to get home.

"Colonel?"

Waking up from his small slumber he at least needed to answer. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"I am done for today, am I allowed to leave the work now?

"Yes Lieutenant, you are dismissed."

While she packed her things and was prepared to go to the locker room, silence was broken by Roy "be careful on your way home lieutenant, especially now."

She saw it, that worry in his eyes. No wonder, attacks on people by people and especially with bites and scratches, it was weird.

"Yes sir!" Saluting for a moment she turned around and walked from the room, closing the door behind her with a little smile grazing her face that went away just after few seconds.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy on the other hand wore a frown after she left the room. Thinking about those attacks and wondering who could be behind it was hard without any leads.

Turning in his chair to look around, he saw the moonlight illuminate everything until it got lost in the light from the bulbs in the room. After few moments he decided that no more work would be done today. He also packed up and left the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was damn right. Right after arriving home, Black Hayate nearly knocked her to the floor when he saw her. He was hungry and happy. Mostly hungry, but that could be solved. Locking the door behind her she arrived to the kitchen, grabbed his favorite dog food and pouring it to his bowl. He happily came to it, and wagging his tail he started eating.

Riza was glad she would be able to take a long shower before going out with Black Hayate for a short walk. With those thoughts she disappeared behind the door to the bathroom, not disrupting dog's peaceful dinner.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After approximately 20 minutes she escaped the heat of her bathroom just to be greeted with those big pleading eyes "Yes, Black Hayate, let me just dress up and I will take you to walk" scratching just behind his neck she continued to her bedroom.

Dressed in her normal citizen clothes and keeping dog on his leash, she grabbed the keys to her apartment and left.

The walk has been mostly peaceful. There was just one thing concerning her. There were way too little people on the street. After 10 minutes of walk she finally saw one. It was a man, but something was wrong with him, also he did not see them, or at least pretended not to.

Stopping in her tracks she put her hand on her hip, just where the holster with her gun is under her clothes, not leaving her eyes from the man staggering on the street. Black Hayate also did not like something about him since he immediately stood protectively to his master, barking at the suspicious man.

This caught his interest and turned to the source of the sound coming from the dog.

When he came a bit closer to her, she saw something weird. There was a blood just around his mouth, way too much blood. His clothes were soaked in blood too and they were too dirty. His eyes were yellow and …. Blank?

"Sir? Are you okay?" Nothing …. "Sir, if you do not answer, I will have to shoot you"

He just sped up, growling, without any word coming from his mouth, hanging open.

He was 10 meters from her when the sound of click came from her gun now in her hands aimed at the suspicious man.

Nothing, it did not make him stop. She had to shoot, or they both would be in danger. The bullet left the gun and arrived in man's leg, just below his knee. He stopped for a bit, but there were no signs of any hurt. After a moment he continued, closing the distance between him and Riza.

Second one left the gun and landed just to the left from his heart. He staggered back from the impact, but moved again. Now her eyes widened. She never saw this kind behaviour. He was now 3 meters from her, arms risen up, fingers crawling and growling viciously at her.

Black Hayate was ready to attack him if he got any closer, but she remembered the information she received. Human bites, scratches. Maybe this was the source. She tried shooting again, now directly into the heart. Nothing.

There were just 2 more bullets in her cylinder and one more place she didn't try to shoot. Aiming the gun right on the man's hand she pulled the trigger. Her heartbeat was high, she could hear it in her ears. She was almost happy, when the man staggering right to her and Black Hayate finally fell to the ground, now unmoving.

There was a long sigh that escaped her lips.

Just as she crouched down to inspect the victim of her shots she heard someone running right to the place where she was. Grabbing her gun once again to the both hands she stood up from the body and moved few inches from it waiting on the source of those rushed footsteps.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Just as he left the Central headquarters and neared his apartment he could hear it. Gunshots and they were pretty close. Now this awoke his interest on the source of those. Thinking back on today's events, Roy decides he wants to see what is happening so he goes in the direction where the sound came from. He didn't have to look for the source, since soon the next gunshot came.

This made him worried a bit, which made him speed up a bit. Sliding his hands into his pockets he took out white gloves which he put on second later. Not that he needed them now with all that clapping thingy, but Roy felt more secure with them on.

There came a third shot, then fourth. Now he was practically running. The source was just behind that corner. Just few more steps and he would be there.

As he neared that place, he saw just a woman with blond hair and gun in her hands. Also a dog standing near her protectively.

"Lieutenant? Is that you? What happened?" he asked as he neared her.

"Colonel? What are you doing he-" she abruptly stopped as the realization hit her, she saluted "Sorry sir, in the flow of events I forgot I was nearing your apartment on my walk." Now she turned around to look at the victim of her gunshots, laying on the ground. "There was this man sir, he was staggering on the street, I saw him from far away, I tried asking him if something was wrong, but only growling came out of his mouth. His eyes were yellowish and blank. Also I tried to shoot as he neared me. First bullet went right to his leg." She said pointing on the leg pierced by bullet and Roy following her gaze. "But the man did not show any indication of being hurt, he just continued in his tracks."

This made him widen his eyes just a bit.

"The second one" she pointed at victim's chest continuing "went directly to his chest, just left of his heart, he just staggered back from the impact, same happened with third one landing just where his heart his. Nothing happened, he continued to move"

"Fourth one was the last. It was the last resort I could take since I would run out of bullets soon, I aimed it at his head. At this he fell down to the floor and haven't moved since"

After explaining everything she looked up and met Roy's now fully widened eyes.

He thought there wouldn't be anything that would make him surprised after the promised day, but this was different. That man certainly did not recover from his wounds like Homunucli did. And one shot to the head killing him? Not the heart? Also all tis blood and destroyed fingernails. What the hell is happening?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Author's note:** Well, this is the first chapter, I don't really know how many there will be, since I am still writing it. Anyway, hope you like it, leave a review, Thanks :).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello there once again guys. Here comes the continuation of Deadly destruction. I found some time to write it while my AMV was being rendered. :D

Anyway, AnimeTrashGirl1, thank you for reviewing my story, I am glad you like it 😊

Enjoy the second chapter.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for your information, we will try to solve this case as soon as possible." Riza Hawkeye nodded to the superior officer sitting across from her, holding a notebook in his left hand and pen in the other. Roy Mustang was standing just behind her, while scratching Black Hayate on his head and watching her. After the questioning was finished she stood up and turned around to face her superior officer, "thank you for calming Black Hayate down sir, I shall take my leave now" he tried to look her in eyes, but she averted her gaze. She grabbed the leash and took off, with Black Hayate barking his "bye" to the Flame alchemist.

Before she could turn for the corner, she was stopped by the familiar voice. "Wait Lieutenant, I will drive you home …. For safety measures"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When all three of them were seated in the car, Riza was the first one to speak up. "You did not have to drive us home Colonel, it is just a 30-minutes walk from your apartment." She was looking just out of the window.

"Lieutenant … ", there was this recognizable sigh, "… you were just attacked by a person, let us say, that is near the immortality as homunculus are. Plus, people things just attack without thinking, also there were those scratches and bites. We will have to get our team assembled tomorrow as soon as possible, to solve this case. Citizens do not wear guns on themselves as you do to defend themselves. Additionally –"

He heard her gasp, "Lieutenant? What is wrong?" When no answer came, he looked at her, just to see her looking out of the window, wide-eyed. He followed her gaze. The horror both of them saw was awful.

He stopped the car and switched off the lights to blend in the dark night. "Colonel, we have to go help" she started to grab her gun from the holster and when her hand reached the knob on the door, a larger hand on her shoulder, stopped her from moving.

She turned around just to see a focused gaze of her superior officer, watching the scene before them.

There were 5 people, sitting on the ground, all in one circle. Roy narrowed his eyes to get a better image of what they were actually doing. He could say they were eating. But what disturbed him was the blood all around them, lot of blood. Also, they were all covered in blood. More disturbing was the food they were eating. It looked like …. Insides? Now he was certain he wanted to get there and look at what the hell was actually happening.

Without further ado, he grabbed a door knob and left the car. "Sir? Wait" she tried not to make so much noise while talking to him and leaving the car too. Riza had gun prepared in her hands, Roy had his gloves already put on.

They approached the five people slowly and silently. After the few moments both of them finally saw, what were they eating, eyes widening. There, lying on the ground, in the middle of the circle, was a woman, horror in her eyes, her abdomen torn apart, blood seeping from everywhere. Her insides were thrashed, broken, ripped apart. Her clothes were of those military ones. Military police this time.

At this sight both of them stopped in their tracks, watching the five people cannibalizing on a military personnel. Rage was being built up in those two, from the actions of these people. Roy was the first on to speak up.

"Put your hands above your head, slowly, do not make any sudden moves." Riza watched them from behind his back, their heads turning to them. It was the same sight she saw just an hour ago, in that alleyway. Yellowish hollow eyes, blood everywhere, mouths hanged open and weird sounds coming from them.

"Sir, it is the same"

"Same? What do you mean Lieu-"

He did not get to finish his sentence when one of them took off from its place pretty quickly, ready to attack. Riza, in terms of defense, tried once again to shoot the hand. Same response as before. That person was way too close now, so she chose its head. After this, it fell down to the cold floor.

Looks like the sound angered the others, or was it the death of their subordinate? In any way, they leapt at the two, making all those rasped sounds. Roy heard only click, annoyed voice coming from behind him, and no bullet came out.

He received the message and snapped his fingers in direction where remaining 4 people were. Instantly they burned up, he could see it, burning decaying meat, dividing from bones and those 4 making disrupted sounds.

Few seconds passed and they were safe.

"I am sorry sir, I should refill my gun before" Riza said while holstering her now empty gun.

"It is okay Lieutenant" Roy said while still looking at the people he burned to death just now, few moments passed before he turned around to her and asked. "So, when you said it is the same, what did you mean?"

She looked up to him, evidently surprised by the question. "I meant it is the same the way they moved and sounds." Now she was looking ahead, past him.

"I see" was the only answer coming from him. He moved towards the woman torn apart, lying on the ground.

"Look at this lieutenant."

Riza turned to look at him and come closer.

"She has her gun in her hand, maybe she tried to do the same", Roy said while looking at the victim.

"Yes sir, 3 bullets left her gun, my guess is she did not try to aim on their heads."

"Well, I think she never heard of people, immune to gunshots to any other place than their heads. I will go call Military police once again, stay here Lieutenant.

"Sir"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the few minutes Military police came and they were questioned once again, now both of them. Somewhere during the questioning came the near-laugh of how they are everywhere when something happens, but they were able to cast it away now.

After the questioning, Roy once again told Riza he will drive her home. Luckily nothing happened on the road and they were finally able to arrive near her apartment in few minute period of time.

When Riza was about to leave the car, Roy spoke up. "Are you sure you are okay, Lieutenant?"

"Ofcourse sir, I am alright, you better hurry up home, it is getting late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." She gave him a reassuring smile just before she closed the door behind her.

Roy sighed, turned on the engine and left for not so long journey home.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Black Hayate, happily following his, master wagging his tail, waited for her to open the door so he could go inside and enjoy the late night's meal.

Riza unlocked her apartment door and turned the knob. Letting Black Hayate go inside first she turned the lights on and closed the door after her. She found her way to the couch, stationed in her living room and sank into it, sighing and thinking about this night's events she slowly fall asleep, unaware of what is coming in next few hours.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N:** This was the chapter number two, I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I am here once again

I must say, I just found out, even in my other fanfiction, Riza is damn hard character to write. Who can agree on that? ^^ Just per say, I am sorry if I ever make her OOC, it would be unwillingly.

I want to thank you guys, at least for reading my fic, I wanted to make something extraordinary, so I hope at least some of you like it ^^.

Also, I decided to change tags a bit, since I wanna make this story a bit larger. I will try to keep updating on Mondays or Sundays, since on these days I travel by train for like 4-5 hours and I am able to write ^^.

Well, here comes the third chapter, hf.

PS: Gotta fix those grammar mistakes, in case you find some, let me know.

PS2: Elric brothers are still in Resembool in this time.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brother!" Edward Elric, reading the book in the living room, looked up to meet his brother's eyes.

"What's wrong Al?" questioned the older one. Al was walking towards him, holding a folded letter in his hands.

"This came from Central right now, it is from Colonel." Ed furrowed his brows and got the letter. "What does that Colonel want now?" Ed asked while unfolding the letter and reading it through.

Alphonse Elric watched his brother read the letter and then his eyes widened. He grabbed it and ran to his room. Al followed him just to see him get some books from the library, placing them on the table and opening them up.

"Is it in code, brother?"

"Yeah, this will take some time."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aaaargh" Ed was now sitting on the floor, hands in the air, opposite was Al, same as his brother, sitting on the floor, wide-eyed.

"Fine, we have to go to Central. Here I wanted to go we- "

"Are you going to the Central again?"

Both brothers turned around to look at Winry, standing near the door, looking at them with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah, gotta wipe that smirk off the Colonel's face once more." Said Ed, now with eyes closed, standing up, he made his way to the wardrobe to pack some things up. "You coming too, Al?" He looked to his brother sitting still on the floor.

"Yes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Chief, are you sure it was a good idea to let Boss know?" Blond-haired Second Lieutenant Havoc asked, sitting behind his desk, unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Colonel Roy Mustang was standing near the window, looking outside, watching the military personnel walk around, armed. He knew why Havoc asked that, Edward Elric couldn't use his alchemy anymore and his brother is a normal citizen. He won't ever say it out loud, but Roy needs one more good head for thinking, they need to know what is happening, how the hell is it happening and how to solve it.

He sighed and turned around, to face all the eyes in the room. "Fullmetal studied most of the Biological alchemy for … " eh, not really good choice of the words. Roy cleared his throat. Hawkeye looked up from her paperwork for a second, but remained silent. "We will need both of them to help us with this case. Fullmetal is still a State alchemist, he would be called to Central sooner or later."

No one noticed Fuery's eyes widening and how his face lost its colour, while he listened to the radio for good 5 minutes now.

Breda was the first one to notice since he was sitting right opposite of him. "What's wrong Fuery? You look like someone died."

Everyone looked at him and he started. "There …. " he looked up to meet everyone's eyes "There is a riot … in the Southern part of the Central."

"What do you mean riot? This is Central, not a prison." Said Roy, now walking towards all of his subordinates, standing and sitting near Fuery, to know more of what is actually happening."

"Colonel, you said, you have seen people eat other people, right? Do you know if those people were trying to bite or scratch others?" Fuery asked looking him right into the eyes.

"Yes sergeant, I said so, what about it?"

"This riot is still ongoing sir and it is spreading fast. On the radio they say, in this riot, people are biting one anothe-"

Fuery was cut short by the door slamming open. Everyone looked to it, looking at the sole soldier standing there, breathing like he ran a marathon.

He calmed down, saluted and started. "Colonel Roy Mustang, sir, you were called by the Führer. You are to go to his office" he stopped and looked at them waiting for some response, after that, he added "immediately."

"I understand." Said Roy. After that he turned to the others. "Fuery, get me more information about the situation, Havoc, Breda, Falman, try to get the information about Elrics, about when will they arrive, Lieutenant come with me." All five of them saluted, Hawkeye following Colonel close behind, leaving the room and other four got to work.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived at the Führer's office, Roy signalizing Riza with his eyes to stay outside, she understood and stationed herself just near the door. He knocked three times on the door, just to hear "come inside" from the other side of it. He opened the door and entered the room, closing the it behind him, his boots clicked, as he saluted to the now standing Führer before him.

"You called sir?"

"Yes Colonel" he looked up to meet his eyes. "Have you heard about the recent, still ongoing riot in the Southern part of the central city?" asked Grumman.

"Yes sir, just a few moments ago." At this Grumman made his way to the map, pinned to the wall. It was a map of the central, with marked points on it. Roy followed his gaze to the bottom part of the map.

"As you can see, I pinpointed few parts of the city. Other generals are already on their way there. I want you to defend the city Colonel Mustang as well. You will have prepared everything in 10 minutes on the main Southern square." Now he turned around, once again watching him.

"I have heard you and my granddaughter got caught in the combat with those, 'people'. Even though you have stated it in your report, there are still some problems with dividing them from normal people."

"Yes sir, as you already know, we saw them eat other people, plus they are growling, not speaking any words. Their style of walk is recognizable too."

"Yes, that is known to us" He took a deep breath and continued. "Go defend that square."

"Yes sir!" Roy saluted and turned to leave.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After he left the Führer's office, he turned right, not eyeing anyone, lost deep in thoughts. Riza following just behind him, both of them sped through the corridors of the Central HQ.

"Lieutenant, let the others now, we are to leave in 10 minutes, we will meet up at the southern entrance, tell them to prepare for fight." Ordered her Roy after a good few seconds.

"Yes sir!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Before the southern entrance**

When they met outside, there was a car parked just before the entrance. Breda, Havoc and Hawkeye stood near it, saluting their superior officer. Fuery and Falman were already in one of Fuery's houses, ready on the radio.

Roy emerged from the gates, holding a map in one hand and his gloves in the other. Placing the map on the hood he started.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc, you will cover this part to the left with the men stationed there." Said Roy, pointing to one of the marks on the map.

From Havoc, his eyes went to Breda. "Second Lieutenant Breda you are to investigate events in the northern part of the square. Every intel you gain, you will relieve it to Fuery and Falman and also to me. Secondly, you are to watch the citizens. If someone emerges bitten or scratched, but he will not try to make a dinner out of you, you are to send them to the hospital tents." After finishing up he looked to Riza.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, you are to move with me on the main square, we will divide into two groups to cover the whole square. There will be a communication specialist in each group. If something happens, let me know immediately."

Now Roy straightened up and watched them. "Everything clear?"

Havoc, Breda and Hawkeye saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed".

All four of them entered the car. Riza was behind the wheel, Roy was on the front passenger seat, Havoc and Breda were seated behind them.

Breda was the first one to break the long silence in the car.

"Sir, about the Elrics, they will be arriving tomorrow." Roy turned around to look at him. "Tomorrow? That is pretty late considering when they received the letter".

"They said something about the letter being a bit complicated … " at this Roy smirked " … and also that there are some problems with trains, they were able to only get a ticket on the late night train."

Roy turned around, smirk slowly disappearing from his face. He caught the sight of Riza looking at him for a bit. He knew what she was thinking about. Problems with trains, attacks, all those events were difficult to contain.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took them good 20 minutes to arrive at the square. Havoc got dropped off to his designed point of action, meeting up with a good 200 men.

Riza parked around the corner, not far away from Havoc's part of the army. She turned off the engine and exited the car, along with Roy and Breda.

Breda saluting to his two superior officers, went to his own designed point, to fulfil his orders.

Roy turned around and walked to his own part of the army, he could see around 500 men, armed and hiding behind the barricades. Riza was following just right behind him, hands folded behind her back, just above her holsters.

Few soldiers saw them arriving and saluted, this gained the attention of the remaining soldiers, who also saluted to the both of them.

Roy after acknowledging them started. "Soldiers to the left, you are to partake in this action on the wider part of this square, with First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye as a commanding officer. This is because of the movements of the enemy and also to save as many citizens as you can."

"The enemies that I speak of have somewhat special marks to them. You can differ them from the normal citizens by those marks."

This earned him gasps and whispering of sentences like 'Are we to kill citizens?', 'What does he mean with those marks?'

Riza looked at the confused faces of the soldiers and then looked at Roy, knowing what he is going through.

"Silence and listen!" All of them looked at him and tensed.

"Those marks that I speak of are. …" he stopped for a bit, to give them some time to understand and after few moments, continued. "Firstly, they do not speak, remember this, they only growl. Secondly, their eyes are blank and yellowish, also their sclera is covered in trails of blood. Thirdly, they walk like the drunk men. You will know when you see them, shoot only when you are certain those are enemies, not the innocent citizens."

He looked past them and looked at the end of the street, where he already could see one of them.

"Also, one more thing" He looked at Riza and motioned for her to move forward. She understood, looking at the square before her and grabbing her sniper rifle, stationed on her back.

Eyes of nearly all soldiers who could practically see her, watched her get her sniper rifle from behind her back and pointing it to the end of the square.

Roy moved to her, like presenting something to the soldiers before him.

"Shooting to the heart will not kill them" at this she shot at the person in her field of range. She could see in telescope, that it was one of those people, by its marks.

The soldiers watched the shot person stagger back a bit, but she, or he did not fall down, it continued walking like nothing happened. Its arms were stretched out and it was moving its hands and fingers, as if it tried to crawl on something.

Most of the soldiers gasped, they did not understand, Roy knew, he did not understand in the begging either. He did not understand why those things wanted to attack Lieutenant, also him, why did they eat this woman, why did it not get killed by the bullet residing in its heart. That is precisely why he wanted to have Fullmetal here today, to examine them.

Another bullet left Hawkeye's rifle, it landed just right in the middle of its face. Soldiers watched it stagger back and later fall down. "As you can see, only the bullet to the head kills them."

Riza stood up from her rifle and looked at the soldiers before them.

"Now, any questions?" Roy looked around for few seconds, then after deciding to himself, they understood everything, he continued. "Okay, you are to form two groups now, in 2 minutes we will continue. Dismissed."

All of them saluted, they were ready to do what needs to be done, that little presentation helped them to mentally prepare themselves.

Roy turned around to prepare himself for the upcoming fight.

On his way he stole a glance at Riza, who was standing just behind him and lowering his voice he spoke up.

"Good job there."

"Thank you, sir."

Roy started to make his way away when she spoke up too.

"Sir, just do not do anything stupid when you have no one to defend your back."

He smiled to himself at that remark.

"No worries Lieutenant"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N:** Uff, I did not know if I would be able to stop this chapter somewhere, it was fun writing this down. Also, this one is the longest one yet.

Well, hope you liked it, fav and review please. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** : Well, this chapter was hard to write, but with this idea came a big responsibility, you will find out.

Also I want to thank you guys for more followings and reviews 😊.

TooLazyToLogin1: Oh, you will have your answer in few chapters. Though, it will be quite problematic to cover up mostly whole FMA character universe. ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or FMA B.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

In two minutes of time, soldiers were divided into two parts with equal numbers. Ten minutes went by, when hell went loose.

Soldiers in both parties were able to save lots of citizens, some of them were hurt, but nonetheless, save.

In the party, where Roy was in charge, they were able to save approximately two hundred of citizens.

Soldiers, hidden behind the barricades, were shooting at 'things' from a safe range, so they could see, who to shoot. Roy was the one commanding them around, sometimes stealing a glance at the second party, to see Lieutenant giving orders too.

Problem was, he couldn't use his flames here, he could hurt, or kill innocent people.

At this time, he was in the left part of the barricaded area, giving orders to the soldiers in charge of rescuing citizens.

"Captain, go with those three," he pointed at the soldiers around him, "and make an escort for the remaining people we were able to s-" Roy was cut short by a shrieking cry, coming from the right. Turning around, his eyes widened in horror.

From behind, there was a large party of those things coming to them, few of them already tasting the meat of his soldiers. Those soldiers, already in panic, tried to defend themselves by shooting, but to no avail, they weren't able to hit the mark. Blood was already soaking into the ground beneath them, colouring it, from grey, to red.

"Do not panic! You!" he pointed at the smaller part of the soldiers before him, "go help, kill those things on sight!"

"Yes sir!"

'Dammit, that part should have been covered by a general, how come this happened' Roy thought to himself as he made his way to the communication specialist, positioned in a safer zone. He looked up from his communication device to look at the Colonel Mustang, standing before him.

Roy was the first one to speak up. "Get me through to the Master Sergeant Kain Fuery"

Communication specialist before him brought his right hand to his forehead with words "Yes sir!" coming from his mouth and immediately get to work. Roy in the meantime glanced once more to the part, where the barricades were destroyed and his soldiers divided.

It was bad enough as it was already. Those things were closing in on them, from already 2 sites and he lost somehow nearly half of his fighting party.

'How the hell could this happen… '

"Excuse me sir" Roy, getting form his thoughts, turned around and grabbed a receiver from specialist's hands. Getting it to his ear, he started.

"Fuery, what happened to the party positioned 250 meters from our group to the west?" Roy waited for a few seconds before a reply came.

"We do not know sir." Roy's eyes narrowed at two things. First was the intel Fuery told him right now, second was the quality of signal received. They were in the central city, there shouldn't be any disruption to the signals. "You do not know?"

"No sir, we have lost all the contact with western groups" came the disrupted and panicked voice of Fuery.

Roy's eyes widened and his breathing stopped. He let his right arm fall to his side, with a receiver in his hand.

From behind him came a soldier, already saluting. "Sir, we are unable to hold them off any longer, there is no end to them, also, we already do not have enough bullets."  
Roy turned around, recovering from the shock, he cursed to himself.

"Everyone! Fall back to the northern parts, move slowly and disable them on sight, we will narrow them. If you are able to, kill them with any sharp objects!" Roy shouted. Right after that he glanced around to see if Riza's party heard them. They had their hands full of work too, but they heard him, they were also moving slowly to the north.

Roy, trying to save as many people as possible, rised his right hand and snapped. Not at those things to burn them, it was more to narrow them into fewer lines.

What surprised him was those things, walking straight through the created flames, not minding the burning inferno before them.

As they moved back, they were able to grab and drag those, who survived the injuries with them, also clearing up the path.

Soon Riza's group connected to them as they were leaving the square and nearing the narrowed alleyway. "What happened sir? We were not able to contact other groups" asked Riza as they walked towards the center of the city, looking around to see the stability of their group.

"I was able to contact Fuery, he told me …. " he stopped talking, not even looking at her. Riza grew impatient of what was to come out of Colonel's mouth. "Sir?" Roy sighed and glanced at her. Riza saw that look he gave her, he was quite afraid. That was wrong. "They lost all the contact with the fighting parties in the west."

Riza's eyes widened as she looked in those obsidian ones, watching her. "I see" she told him, as she once more narrowed her eyes and watched the horror unfold before her.

After that Roy stopped walking and turned around, glancing at the direction of the square." We need to fall back a bit, otherwise we would be destroyed by them." After Roy finished that sentence, he snapped his fingers once more, creating the narrow passageway for those monsters.

After few minutes of falling back, bad message came in. Roy was using his alchemy in his left hand to create smaller flames and pinpoint them more precisely at those targets. Riza was the one covering his back once again and creating holes in their target's heads. Then one of the soldiers came with few words, that pretty much destroyed some of their chances. "Sir, we are out of bullets." At this Roy turned around to look at the saluting officer, just one step away from him. Then glancing at Riza, he received the same message.

At this, he snapped with his fingers on his right hand and created a large explosion, just before them. "Fall back!" He needed to save those soldiers, they could not afford to lose them. Just behind them, around 500 meters, was already a Central HQ. There would be enough bullets and personnel to destroy the remaining things in there.

All of them sped up at hearing words of their commanding officer.

"We will approach HQ from the southern part and cover that part with already more bullets from HQ. Don't divide, stay as one group!" Shouted Roy.

"Yes sir!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breda, in the meantime was collecting some more intel, when all of sudden, shouting and explosion could be heard. People around him started to panic, running around like wild animals, trying to save their necks.

He grabbed the gun in his holster and took it out, holding it in both of his hands before him. As he neared the place he was able to hear those shouts from, he caught a glimpse of someone large, giving orders to soldiers around him.

Breda neared the group and started, while saluting. "Major Armstrong". The large man turned around "Second lieutenant Breda … " he stopped talking and ordered his men to fulfil their orders, at this those soldiers saluted and divided to the nearby houses.

"Where is Colonel Mustang?" Breda let his right hand fall down from the salute "he is fighting to the east from here sir."

"Hmm, I see." Now he turned around to Breda as they started walking towards the west. "Second Lieutenant, do you have some information about the fighting in the western part?"

Breda's eyes narrowed as he tightened the grip on his gun, now in his right hand. "No sir, we are unable to get through to th-"

He was interrupted by strange growling sounds, coming from the right of their position. Both of them immediately turned around, in fighting stances.

Something blue in the meantime came flying down to the floor, paying it no mind he glanced at the Major, with already naked upper part of his body, with something shiny flying all around him.

Rolling his eyes he glanced back at the things, already emerging from one of the alleyways.

Breda started shooting and Armstrong landing sharp objects into their heads with his alchemy. Suddenly, few of them approached from the left and Breda already only saw a blood, shooting out from Major's arm.

"What are you-" Major's fist landed right into the skull of that thing, sending it flying off into the other things approaching them.

Breda cleared the path immediately and approached Major Armstrong. "We need to get away sir" said Breda as he saw a blood, trickling down the big man's arm.

"Nonsense, young lieutenant" told Armstrong, straightening a bit.

Just as Breda turned around, with a frown, ready to shoot, two blond heads and a blue lightning, caught his eye.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N** : Well, I guess some of you will hate me for this. Next chapter, you guys should get more of the desired Royai. ^^

Anyway, reviews appreciated!

PS: For those wondering, it was stated in manga, Roy's alchemy in his hands differ. With his right one he creates large explosions. With his left, he creates smaller explosions, with those he is able to pinpoint better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi there! I decided to skip a part where we left off last chapter. You will find out what happened there through the story, no worries.

Anyway, once again, thank you guys for more follows and favs.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

ooOOoo

"Where is Havoc?" asked Roy, while walking fast through the corridors of Central HQ with Riza trailing behind him, holding her gun to her chest. They both were covered in blood. Luckily, it was not theirs.

"We have not received any information yet, sir. Only Lieutenant Breda called us that he is in hospital sir." Said Riza tightening her hold on the gun. Roy narrowed his eyes a bit and turned around the corner to head right to the hospital.

Before they got to their destination, both of them thought of the recent events, those things, pushing them back and made them barricade themselves, in Central HQ. They lost more than half of their soldiers in that fight. Also lost contact with other parties, that were supposed to hold back the attackers.

As they neared the hospital, Roy stopped in the darker alleyway, Riza nearly bumping into him. He did not turn around, he just stood there.

"Sir? Are you okay?" asked Riza as she looked up to her commanding officer.

Roy sighed and turned around to look at her. He was tired, that was evident just from his eyes. "What do you think about all this lieutenant?"

"All this sir?"

"Yes, about those attacks, us losing contact with everyone … " he trailed off as he looked to the ground.

Riza immediately knew what was going trough his head. "Second Lieutenant Havoc will be okay sir" she told him softly. He looked up once more and smiled a bit, continuing his walk once more.

ooOOoo

As they arrived at the hospital, first thing that caught them off-guard was the number of patients there. Of course, it was Hospital in Central, but so many patients, they filled even the waiting room? As Roy walked through the waiting room, the scenery changed a bit, people were not sitting now, but laying on mats in the waiting hall, he slowed a bit to watch it through. Riza neared her superior a bit, to stay closer to him. She sensed danger and it made her nervous.

"Sir, we have to meet up with Second Lieutenant Breda" she said. Of course, she was concerned for these people, but that feeling of nearing danger wasn't leaving her.

"Yeah …. ", replied Roy, picking up his pace and continuing through the labyrinth of bodies.

The room they were supposed to meet up in, was two minute walk through the corridors. As they arrived at the door, Roy glanced back at Riza, who just nodded her head. He placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed it open.

On the other side of the door, every head present, turned around, at the sound of the door opening. The ones Roy could see at first, were two blond-headed Elric brothers. Ed was leaning up against the wall and his younger brother was sitting in the chair beside him. Roy then turned his head a bit to see Breda sitting in the chair near the window.

Breda and Al both stood up at the sight of Roy entering the room. Ed just glanced at Roy, not moving any more than necessary.

Who Roy did not see, was a big man laying in the bed, on the left from the window. Before he had chance to even look there, he was startled by the voice. "Colonel Mustang". Roy looked away from Elrics and his face changed from normal, to surprised one as he looked to the author of those words.

"Major Armstrong? What happened?" Asked Roy as he moved away from the door so Riza could close them before anyone outside could hear anything.

"Nothing serious sir, just a little bite." At this Roy could hear Ed make a 'tsk' sound,

Roy now turned his head to look at Breda, standing just across him, "Second lieutenant Breda, your report."

Breda, moving his right hand to his forehead, started talking "Yes, sir. I was collecting the intel, when suddenly we were attacked by the group of biters and Major saved me from receiving the biting mark from one of those. When we were getting outnumbered, Elric brothers came and we were able to move back to Central HQ." Now Breda narrowed his eyes. "About the intel I was supposed to collect, I discovered something interesting sir."

Roy looked more interested in the topic than ever, remembering Breda's naming of those creatures too. "You are allowed to continue, Second Lieutenant."

"Yes sir. While I was interviewing citizens who encountered those biters, they all could agree on one thing. They said the people who died, woke up few hours later and supposedly, showed the exactly same symptoms, as the biters we were fighting with, moments ago."

At this Roy stood, not moving from his place. Also, Riza behind him could not move. Surprise, mixed with fear in both of their eyes.

Ed wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, he was just standing there, his hands fisted tightly. "What the hell do you mean after they died, they woke up?!" Shouted Edward, still looking at Breda, when he finished, he looked at Roy "what the hell is happening Colonel?"

Roy turned sharply to him "Fullmetal, be quiet for a bit."

Ed was fast to reply, just to be stopped by Hawkeye.

Roy not minding the interruption anymore, continued. "Do we know what happened to those people who turned? What was the cause of their deaths?"

Breda, not saluting anymore, checked his notes before continuing. "There were different kinds of answers sir. Some said it was the fever that killed them, others said it was blood loss."

"I see." Roy placed his hand on his chin while looking at the ground.

"One more thing Lieutenant … ", he waited as he looked up at Armstrong and then Breda, "… do we know if those people who turned, were scratched or bitten in the process?"

This earned him gasps from every person in the room.

Breda closed his eyes after casting a glance at Major, laying in the bed near them. "Yes sir, they were … "

The silence in the room was cuttable. Elric brothers had their mouths open agape. Armstrong was looking at something before him. Roy had his hands tight in fists and his eyes were concentrated at Second Lieutenant and Riza was looking downwards, not missing the Colonel's tightly fisted hands on her way.

Roy took a deep breath as he processed all the information, "Second Lieutenant Breda. You are to keep watch over the Major Armstrong here." At this Roy looked between Breda and Armstrong as he spoke, "Fuery will be stationed here too, for contacting measures."

Roy now looked away and straight to Elric brothers, "Alphonse and Fullmetal." Ed looked at him, his eyes not leaving his face, "You are coming with me, I need to do one job and you two are perfect for that. Hawkeye, you are coming with us." Finished Roy as he glanced behind his shoulder at her.

Everyone, except for Ed, raised their hands and spoke in unison "Yes sir."

ooOOoo

As they left the hospital, all four of them were walking towards the southern part of the Central HQ and to the gate.

"Oi Colonel, what the hell is actually happening in here?!" asked Edward, after few moments of silence, breaking it.

Roy remained silent as they walked.

"Colon-"

"Fullmetal" spoke Roy, never looking back at him. "We need to capture one of those 'biters'."

Edward was fast to reply "What the heck do you mean capture? What are those things?"

Riza looked at her superior, he glanced back at her. She sighed and continued instead of Roy. "Edward, we encountered those things a few days ago. They are unresponsive to questions and all they want to do, are attacks and cannibalism. Only destroying their brain will kill them. That is all we know."

Ed stopped in his tracks, Al seeing this stopped too and asked "so … ", he looked up before continuing "… we have to kill people?" Roy stopped walking at this question and looked back at pleading eyes of younger Elric.

"You are not part of the military Alphonse, Fullmetal is, but I will not make him kill those things if he does not want to. But you have to remember our conversation at the hospital, those people who attack like this, are not alive, not anymore at least." Now Roy looked at Ed who frowned in response. "That is why I called you here. I see a solution, this may be just some illness, that is attacking living. That is why I want to capture one of them and check them through. You two are well informed in biological alchemy."

Ed and Al looked at each other, both of them nodding. Roy waited a bit until they made their decision, finally receiving his answer in few moments.

"Alright Colonel, but first, we need to call to Resembool and let them know, we will stay a little bit longer than intended."

Roy turned around and started to walk once more towards the southern gate. "Alright, I can arrange that, Fullmetal."

ooOOoo

 **A/N:** Expect next update in Sunday/Monday guys. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. ^^

As always, please leave review with your thoughts on recent chapter. 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Hello there!

I am sorry I did not update last week, as I mentioned in other fanfic of mine, I had some preparations to do for a con in my country, so I did not make it in time :D

TooLazyToLogIn1, congrats, you thought right :D Ye, this is a world of walkers and that is precisely why I tagged this as a tragedy. This is a story with a lot of characters death, basically, no one is safe here.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. Damn, wish I would tho ... it is an awesome story.

 _Italics_ are flashbacks.

ooOOoo

"Hold him down Fullmetal!" shouted Roy, kneeling down along with Al, both of their hands, placed down on the ground. Edward was trying to hold down the creature, while Al and Roy performed a transmutation, to actually imprison the biter. Riza was trying to cover them up as much as possible.

With all the shouting and noise happening there, it was practically impossible for them to avoid contact with those biters. Riza spent previous five minutes disposing of her targets.

Edward was holding one of them finally in place, after all that time passed. With his hands, he was able to hold down biter's feet, at this the place lit up with a light, coming from a transmutation, Roy and Al performed. After the few seconds, the biter was being held in place, by a transmuted strong piece of wood, circled all around its feet.

Before Edward could reposition himself to hold down biter's arms, he felt a sharp pain, coming from his left, automail leg. He could hear Al and Mustang call to him, Ed did not pay them any mind, as he turned around his head, just to see that thing, trying to bite through his leg. He smirked and turned around, getting his leg free, out of its teeth and holding down its arms, with his hands.

When Al and Roy saw, what had happened, they once again performed a transmutation, keeping that thing pinned to a ground. Both of them got up and walked towards Edward, still sitting just before his prey, that tried to eat him, moments ago.

"Brother! Are yo-" he was interrupted by a hush, coming from a Lieutenant. Al turned around, only to face a concentrated Lieutenant "Keep it down Alphonse, those things are attracted by a noise." Said Hawkeye and turned her head around, checking their surroundings from the doorway.

They were in an old, small house. It wasn't used in quite a long time, since you could see more than enough spider webs, hanging down from the wall and ceiling. Windows, were covered up by a black cloth and only entrance available, was the door, Riza was guarding now.

As Roy approached Ed, he double checked his automail leg. He could see his torn up trousers, that covered it, some bite marks on it, but that was all. Sighing to himself, he looked at the siblings before him and started, "okay, let's continue with our plan"

ooOOoo

 _Our party arrived at the HQ, after they returned from the hospital. "Lieutenant, get some black cloth and tape, also, ready your guns" Riza heard her superior say, she wondered for a moment, what were those things for, but after a few moments, she saluted, giving him an answer, that she understood. Immediately, without any further ado, she grabbed some bag and left the room._

 _Edward and Alphonse were trailing just behind Roy, following him to his desk. Before they were able to finish their way to his desk or ask any questions, Roy motioned for them to sit down on the couch, that surrounded one coffee table in the middle. Not looking at them, he continued his way._

 _Ed and Al just looked at each other, before obeying their superior officer and sitting down, waiting for him to finish his task. After the few moments passed, Roy joined them, few books held in his hands. He sat down, just to the opposite of those siblings, placing them on the table before him and looking straight at Ed and Al._

 _Edward looked down and read the headlines on the books, his brow rising in progress. 'Human body', 'Secrets of a Human brain', 'Zombies, could they become real? '. At the last one, Ed's head perked up, to look at Roy, surprise written all over his face. Well, Mustang was not normal in his eyes, but to read a fictional story about Zombies? That was too much even for a Colonel._

" _I have some theory regarding those biters, we need to catch one of them and …." Roy gulped mid-sentence "…. Find out if it is true" he told them, looking directly at their faces. "You two are skilled alchemists when it comes to biological alchemy, that is why army needs your help."_

" _Heh, so Colonel" Al knew an insult was coming towards the Colonel, when Ed spoke up, he just sighed, closing his eyes, while his brother continued "even a great Flame alchemist can_ _'t learn a bit about a bio-alchemy? He has to ask for a help of two little boys on such a crucial task?" Mustang's brow twitched upwards and Edward smirked._

" _Fullmet-" Roy was interrupted by a sound of slamming door as Riza entered the room. Bringing her right hand to her forehead, she said "Everything is prepared sir, I also grabbed few gun silencers on my way." Roy, turning his head to the Lieutenant nodded. "Good, Lieutenant, now come here" Roy stood up and went to his desk, grabbing a map, from one of his drawers. Grabbing few pens on his way, he placed the map on the coffee table, marking a place with a circle._

 _Looking around at the people, inside the room, he pointed at the circle "This is an old house, close to a HQ, we will lure one of those things here, there, we will try to check some things up. "Roy straightened up from the map. "We will talk about it on the way."_

ooOOoo

"Lieutenant, how does it look outside?" Asked Roy, turning his attention to Riza, still guarding the doorway. As she was glancing outside, she nodded, side-looking at her superior, "It is quiet for now sir". Turning her head around she continued "but I would recommend you to make haste, sir, they are starting to gather up and sun is slowly setting."

"Got it Lieutenant" replied Roy as he turned his attention back to the creature, laying at his feet. Then he glanced at the Elric brothers, checking through the books, they brought from his library. After the few moments both brothers nodded at each other, deciding those things would work out. Both of them grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing a transmutation circle, motioning Roy to move away from the creature.

Roy waited for a bit, then asking "What are you trying to do?" he directed his gaze to older brother. Edward without even looking up, started his explanation.

"Well, as you told us, the only thing to stop them is to destroy their brain, which means, something in there is still working. We want to check the functionality of all the organs, without dissection of the body." Ed stood up from his and Al's handiwork, checking every part of the circle for any mistakes. "Lastly we want to check the brain for any remaining functionality, to find out what is actually happening and if it is … reversible."

Roy narrowed his eyes at Ed and frowned in process, regarding his last statement and sighed after the few moments. "I know what you think Fullmetal, but you cannot save everyone …." He looked up, hardening his gaze, Riza turned around, knowing what is coming, " … you cannot save everyone" he repeated, taking a deep breath, continued "not even Major Armstrong."

Edward turned around sharply, pain written all over his face. "Colonel!" that was Riza's way of breaking the silence. Roy knew he crossed the border with that statement, but Edward needs to face the reality right now, he cannot afford to lose more of his men.

"Brother …" Edward turned around at the voice of Al and sighed. "Let's continue Al."

"Mhm" replied Al as he stood up, and walking towards his older brother. Roy, closing his eyes, he made his way towards the corner of the room, not wanting to disrupt their work.

"Remember to check the musculature of the inner organs for any reaction Al" told Ed, checking few pages of the book, laying in his hands. "Also, moving up to the heart, try to change the amount of red blood cells in the blood, if it will react. Lastly, in the brain, try to change the flow of the information, separately, in all the parts of it." He finished, closing the book and looking at the creature, still fighting the restraints.

"Okay" replied Al, placing his hands down on the ground and wakening up the transmutation circle. Blue lightning lit up the whole room, indicating the transmutation was in process. Biter just screeched and did not even stop moving, or show any indication of pain. After the few moments, the lightning disappeared and Al sighed.

"What did you find out, Al?" asked Ed, looking at his younger brother now. Al turned around, to look at his brother, then after few seconds, glanced back on the creature.

"I was able to check the organs, they were unresponsive to any changes occurring in the body, also the heart."

"And the brain?" Roy asked, still covered in the darkness in the corner of the room. Al just shook his head in response. "Every part of the brain is unresponsive. It is like you would check the organs of the dead body. But ... " Al took a deep breath.

"But?" Asked Ed and Roy in unison. Riza was quietly listening to the younger brother, keeping an eye out on some unwelcome visitor.

"The brain stem responded to changes." Replied Al. Ed, looking down, placed his hand to his mouth, visibly thinking a lot. "The brain stem … which means it is only a brain that controls all the limps and the movement of the body. Problem is how, since not even its heart works." Ed looked up at Al.

"All the organs not working, killing them only by destroying their brain …. This is biologically just impossible, no matter how you look at it." Edward's thoughts were interrupted by a silenced gunshot, coming from Lieutenant.

"Sir, we have to go, they got attracted by the loud noises." Told Riza hastily. Roy nodded his head and turned to brothers. "Fullmetal, Alphonse, get your things, we are getting out of here."

"Wha-? No!" Ed's sharp response surprised Roy. "We can continue and find out more abo-"

"Fullmetal! You will get another opportunity, now get moving" Roy told him, before he could get more ideas how to get himself killed.

Alphonse was first to move from his place, as he made his way towards Ed, he spoke up, trying to get him to move away from there. He understood that this was not a safe place to stay, Sure, windows were covered up, there was also only one entrance to the building, guarded by Lieutenant, but they could not take any more chances than this.

Edward unwillingly moved from his place, glancing back on the creature, still struggling in its place. Seeing this, Roy sighed once again and put his hand into the pocket, getting hold of the ignition cloth gloves. He turned his head to the Lieutenant "Get them outside Lieutenant, I will follow you."

Riza nodded her head, understanding, what he is about to do and ushered brothers out of the house, not turning around.

As they left, Roy put out the gloves from their original place and slowly put them on, while looking on his prey before him. The biter was trying to get out, opening and closing his mouth, making also those weird sounds. His hands and fingers were moving in a way, as if trying to tear something apart. As Roy looked at its legs, he could already see a seeping blood from below the wooden restraints.

"Heh, wanted to tear your own limbs to get to your food, didn't you?" Asked Roy, not that he waited any response from it. After the few moments of watching him, he snapped his fingers, creating a smaller explosion.

The decaying flesh burned easily without any liquid in it. It started to fall off, from the main body as fire progressed further, leaving only bones to show. Biter was still moving around as he burned. Roy could already remember the Ishval with this sight and also the smell of this burning meat.

After the few moments he decided to get out. They were waiting for him and also, biter was being held down by wooden restraints, they would start to burn too, sooner or later. Turning around, he made his way outside, meeting up with Elrics and Riza just outside.

ooOOoo

 **A/N** Uff, I personally start to like this story, I must say it is interesting to write about those things. Also, about the thing with that transmutation. It was quite a big transmutation circle, also complicated one, that is why they had to draw it on the ground. About this check up on biter, I came up with this when I went to sleep yesterday, I thought it might fit the story just good. Anyway, I am no biologist, I just thought by changing something in some parts of the body, you would get response from a living body. Well, anyway, if you have any questions or something, feel free to ask them in reviews or in PM.

Hope you liked this one! 😊 See ya next time!


End file.
